Le plus heureux des drames
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: ça aurait du être le plus beaux jours de leur vie, ça a été le plus tragique. Attention : Deathfic !


Le plus heureux des drames

[CSI NY / Drama / Multi-Chapitres]

- « C'était un matin, ils s'apprêtaient à fêter le plus beau jour de leurs vies d'ici peu. Depuis qu'elle avait dit oui Mac n'attendait plus qu'une chose, leur union.

Ils s'étaient concertés maintes fois, ils voulaient que tout soit parfait. Mac nous l'avait dit si souvent : « Un amour parfait mérite un mariage parfait ! » et ça oui, il serait parfait, ils avaient tout prévus : fleurs, robes, invités, bagues, repas, emplacement, et bien sûr leur voyage de noces, tout vraiment, sauf ce qui allait arriver.

Il ne restait que trois jours avant le grand événement, Christine et lui était si heureux, ils parlaient déjà d'avenir et d'enfants… Oui, ils s'imaginaient très bien leur vie à deux. Ils voulaient une fille et un garçon, un frère et une sœur complices comme jamais, comme les deux doigts d'une main, pour le meilleure, comme pour le pire. C'était d'ailleurs ce que Christine et Mac allaient faire, s'unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, après toutes ces enquêtes que Mac avait résolu, toutes ses balles, tous ces dangers, ils disaient que le pire était derrière eux, et qu'il ne restait que le meilleur à venir.

Le meilleur d'une famille heureuse, un meilleur fait de dîners romantiques, de petits soins attentionnés, de rires et de souries et de doux baisers aux réveils.

Ils avaient bien évidemment choisis leur témoins, je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour, c'était un grand moment au labo, nous étions tous réunis dans son bureau, Christine, Mac, Sid, Sheldon, Jo, Don, Lovato, Lindsay, moi et même Stella était là, spécialement invitée pour l'occasion. On était vraiment tous très heureux de la revoir. Mac avait d'abord pris un air dramatique et nous avait regardé droit dans les yeux, c'était vraiment très inquiétant.

« J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que j'ai choisis mon témoin » avait-il dit, il avait pris une grosse voix rauque.

Sheldon avait ri, c'était surprenant de voir Mac comme ça. Christine lui avait fait de l'effet c'était sûr ! Il avait développé un certain sens de l'humour ! À ce moment-là on commençait tous à se poser la même question, « Qui avait-il choisit ? », mais il a crevé l'abcès bien assez vite. « J'ai la tragique responsabilité de vous annoncer que mon témoin ce sera toi, Danny. » Oui, c'était exactement ça qu'il avait dit, j'étais vraiment content à ce moment-là, il souriait pendant que tout le monde riait, c'était un merveilleux moment.

- Nous vous remercions Mr Messer, envoyez-nous le docteur Hawks quand vous serez sorti. »

- « Vous devez être le docteur Sheldon Hawks. Bien asseyez-vous et racontez moi.

- Mac était heureux de se marier. Pour lui s'était plus qu'une simple union, c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie. Une vie avec une femme qui l'aimait. Une vie où il serait heureux et où il aurait des enfants qui lui apporteraient le comble de son bonheur. Il avait choisi Danny comme témoin, je m'en souviens très bien, quant à Christine, elle avait choisie Stella. C'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait invité plus tôt que le mariage. Il ne leur restait qu'un jour pour finir les préparations, il avait fini les commandes de fleurs et réglé l'affaire du traiteur.

Nous aussi nous étions prêts, costume et chemise blanche pour les hommes et les femmes avaient mis leur plus belle robe. Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais les yeux pétillants de Don lorsque Lovato est arrivé au parc où allait se dérouler le mariage dans une magnifique robe bleu roi, elle avait ses cheveux joliment bouclés et montés sur le haut de la tête où seuls deux mèches enroulés retombaient sur les côtés. Elle était vraiment magnifique ce jour-là. Danny et Lindsay sont arrivés avec leur fille juste après, ils étaient ravissants. Sid et Jo c'était aussi fait très beaux, même si ils avaient choisis d'être plus sobres.

Il n'y avait pas tant d'invités que ça, en tout cas pas que je connaisse. Principalement l'équipe qui n'attendait qu'une chose, voir les mariés arrivés. Nous avions tous avancé ensemble vers l'estrade et l'intérieur du parc. Ils avaient fait ça si bien, il y avait une arche de roses rouges qui s'étalaient sur plusieurs mettre pour faire une entrée digne de ce nom, une belle estrade de bois peint en blanc ornait le centre, les chaises plaçaient en ligne étaient toutes décorées d'une bande rose et blanche. Il y avait même une magnifique allé de pétales de fleurs aux couleurs pâles.

Nous nous étions assis, Mac était debout sur l'estrade, le dos droit, il souriait, on ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça. On attendait depuis peu quand elle est arrivée, Christine, sa robe était magnifique, un blanc pur avec le col ornée de petites pierres qui scintillaient au soleil. ON s'était tous levé, Danny et Stella s'étaient même avancé aux coins de l'estrade, portant chacun un coussin de velours rouge sur lequel trônait un anneau doré. Christine était accompagné par un vieil homme, sans doute son père, il semblait heureux lui aussi. Nous l'étions tous. Il donna le bras de sa file à Mac qui le prit sous son bras. Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice, et puis ils regardèrent ensemble le prêtre devant eux qui était prêt à les unir pour la vie.

Ça promettait d'être un jour inoubliable. Et ça allait l'être. Mais pas dans le sens qu'on pouvait penser…

Christine et Mac était prêt à s'unir. Ils écoutaient parlé le prêtre, mais je vais passer et vous raconter la suite. Ils s'étaient dits oui. Christine pleurait, et Mac semblait retenir ses larmes. Nous étions tous émus aux larmes, c'était vraiment un moment magique. Danny s'était doucement approché de Mac, qui avait ensuite mis la bague au doigt de sa femme, elle en avait fait de même. Stella était retournée s'assoir et Danny avait rejoint sa femme et sa fille.

Puis fut venu le moment qu'on attendait tous, le baiser d'amour. Mac avait fait basculer l'amour de sa vie juste devant lui et il l'a tendrement embrassé, tout le monde s'était levé et avait applaudis, Don, Lovato, Lindsay, Danny, Stella, Sid et moi. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Jo. À ce moment-là il n'avait pas pu retenir sa larme, .elle avait longuement coulé sur sa joue Puis à chuter en direction du sol. C'était au moment même où elle ne venait de percuter le sol que le rêve à basculer au drame.

Nous étions en train de nous diriger vers le buffet qui nous émoustillait les papilles depuis le début quand elle est revenue. Elle était visiblement bien éméchée, elle pleurait. Il y avait des bouteilles d'alcool vide sur la table, elle avait bu, beaucoup, trop surement, je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer. Danny et Don avait crié d'un coup, mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir, ni eux, ni nous, ni même Mac qui était agrippée à elle depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé. Ils s'aimaient tant…

Avant même qu'on puisse décrypter leurs cris s'était trop tard. Elle avait déjà tiré. Même sous l'emprise de l'alcool elle tirait très bien. Elle avait atteint Christine en pleine poitrine. La balle n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire basculer nos vies à tous. Elle était morte, dans ses bras. Il s'était agenouillé et il a crié, fort, très fort, si fort que c'est surement ce qu'on retiendrait le plus de cette journée. La tragédie venait de nous faire oublier l'idylle de leur vie qui commençait.

Don avait réussi à plaquer Jo, mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait déjà commis l'irréparable.

Elle ne se débattait pas, elle se contentait de crier qu'elle l'aimait, que c'est elle qu'il devait épouser. Mac venait de rentrer, dans une sorte de transe, il avait abandonné le corps de sa femme sous l'arche de rose et s'était jeté avec tellement de violence sur Jo que même Don et Danny réunis n'avaient pas réussi à l'arrêter, il la battait à mort sous mes yeux. Don faisait ce qu'il pouvait mais ce n'était pas assez. Et quand Danny eu enfin réussi à le faire lâcher prise Jo était si faible que secours ou pas, elle n'aurait pas pu survivre.

Mac avait les mains couvertes de sang, il était retourné s'accroupir près de Christine. Nous étions sous le choc, on ne savait pas quoi faire. Lindsay avait vérifié, Jo était morte elle aussi.

Mac pleurait toujours, il pleurait beaucoup, son rêve venait de s'écrouler sous ses yeux, il ne se sentait pas de tout rebâtir, de recommencer une nouvelle vie, ça se voyait dans son regard. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il l'a fait. Il s'était levé calmement, pendant qu'on appelait des secours. Il avait ramassé l'arme de Jo, on ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Et quand on a voulu réagir s'était trop tard. Il a pointé l'arme sur sa tempe et il a tiré. Sans même hésiter ou réfléchir un instant.

Comment pouvait – on s'en remettre ? Mac et Christine était mort le plus beau jour de leur vie, et c'est Jo qui avait appuyé sur la détente, quand elle l'avait fait pour Christine, c'était comme si elle avait tiré sur Mac. Elle lui avait brisé son rêve et son cœur. Ça lui a couté la vie à elle aussi.

« Bien, merci beaucoup Docteur Hawkes, vous pouvez rejoindre les autres. Veuillez faire entrer Mme Bonasera.

- J'espère vous avoir aidé dans votre enquête. »

« Vous devez être Stella Bonassera ? Bien, asseyez-vous. Alors, parlez-nous de ce qui s'est passé là-bas, à l'enterrement.

- D'accord. C'était peu de temps après le drame du mariage. Ce matin-là, nous devions enterrer Mac et Christine Taylor. Il y avait tous les invités du mariage ainsi que plusieurs policiers et militaires, des connaissances de Mac sans doute. Dans « l'équipe », on s'était tous mis d'accord pour rester après, rien que nous, pour clore cette histoire sur leurs tombes, pour tourner la page.

L'enterrement s'annonçait aussi beau que ce qu'aurait dû être le mariage, tout était à l'honneur des défunts que l'on aimait tant. Il y avait d'abord eu une cérémonie militaire pour Mac. Mais contrairement à celles auxquelles on assistait d'habitude, il n'y avait aucune veuve perdue dans un éternel chagrin pour recevoir le drapeau. C'était une très belle cérémonie, plusieurs personnes haut-placées avait fait de grands discours pour honorer la bravoure dont il avait fait preuve dans sa vie. Mais, les seuls discours sincères qui parlaient de la beauté de la personne étaient les nôtres : des paroles dont on se souviendrait des années plus tard, les mêmes qui nous rappelleraient la merveilleuse personne que nous avions connue.

Puis, il y a en a eu une pour Christine, et même si nous la connaissions peu, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une autre partie de nous être enterrée avec elle. Elle était pleine de vie, généreuse et aimante. C'était ce qu'on aimait chez elle, ce que lui aimait. Maintenant, ils étaient sûrement réunis ensemble, dans un monde plus doux. Pour eux, c'était fini : le drame était derrière eux, comme pour tous les invités extérieurs à ce groupe qui s'était bâti au cours des années. Mais pour nous, ce n'était pas fini. Cependant, on ne le savait pas encore.

On ne sait toujours pas si elle avait réellement voulu le faire, mais elle l'avait fait. Elle était arrivée quand les autres étaient partis. Elle semblait toucher le fond, le fond d'un abîme fait de pleurs et de tourments. C'était sa fille, à Jo. On pouvait le voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était désespérée. Mais était- ce volontaire ou non, il nous était impossible de le savoir.

Elle était vêtue de noir, comme nous tous. Elle avait dû attendre à l'écart la fin de l'enterrement avant de venir, elle savait qu'on serait encore là. Comment aurait-on pu deviner qu'elle était venue avec une arme ? Ce n'était qu'une enfant, mais une enfant envahie par une perte inconsolable. Elle avait d'abord pointé son arme vers nous tous, visant tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche, criant que c'était de notre faute, qu'on aurait dû l'en empêcher. Elle s'était apparemment très bien renseigné sur l'affaire, assez bien pour savoir que Don et Danny avaient essayé. C'était surement pour cela qu'elle avait arrêté de les mettre en joue. Il ne restait plus que Lindsay, Lovato, Sheldon, Sid et moi-même, dont les vies pouvaient encore être menacées.

Mais elle avait rapidement détourné son arme de Lindsay quand elle avait vu « son état ». Après je ne vois pas quelle raison particulière aurait pu faire pencher la balance pour qu'elle ait tiré sur elle, mais la balle qui était partie lui était destinée. Lovato n'avait même pas eu le temps de se décaler, tout allait bien trop vite, la balle se dirigeait droit sur elle. Mais il était là. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas : était-ce pour lui sauver la vie ou pour ne pas revivre ce qu'il avait vécu avec Angel ? Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, il n'est plus là pour pouvoir y répondre. Il était juste à côté d'elle, il la tenait par la taille de ses bras, comme pour la protéger. Quand le coup était parti, il avait fait un choix, c'était le sien, sa vie contre la sienne. Il n'était pas visé, mais il avait décidé de s'interposer en se positionnant entre celle qui l'aimait et la balle. Si elle n'avait pas su se dégager de la trajectoire à temps pour lui éviter ce sacrifice, au moment même où il tombait à terre, elle s'était écroulée en larmes avec lui, tombant à genoux en poussant un cri qui laissait échapper toutes ses peines.

La fille de Jo avait lâché son arme, encore en sanglot. Croyez-moi ou non, mais cette balle, elle n'avait pas voulu la tirer, sur qui que ce soit. C'était cette force inexpliquée qui nous tient quand on perd un être qui nous est cher, cette même force qui avait emporté Mac et qui avait tué Jo. C'était cette tristesse-là qui avait tiré et qui était en train de tuer Don sous nos yeux impuissants.

Quand Danny prit son arme, elle s'était enfoui son visage, dont les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, sur son torse. Elle pleurait tous les regrets du monde et elle ne cessait de répéter « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ».

Dans le même temps, Don prononçait ce qui allait sûrement être ses dernières paroles dans ce bas monde. Néanmoins, il souriait. Certes, il était aux portes de la mort, sûrement allait-il les franchir ici, dans ce cimetière, au pied de leurs tombes, mais il souriait.  
« Tu ne finiras pas comme elle, Lovato, lui avait–il dit avec une voix provenant d'un dernier souffle de vie. Je t'aime, pardonne-moi. » C'était ses derniers mots avant de partir.

Nous ne savions même pas ce que nous ressentions à ce moment-là : il y avait ce pincement au cœur, cette compassion improbable pour cette enfant au cœur meurtri qui venait pourtant de tuer l'un des nôtres. Deux jours plus tard, on enterrait Jo, puis Don. La semaine d'horreur que nous venions de vivre était enfin derrière nous. Sur ces quatre tombes, nous laissions graver ce drame en espérant ne plus jamais à avoir à vivre un tel enfer. Cette fois-ci, c'était vrai, c'était la fin de cette tragédie, la fin des pleurs et des cris, la fin des rires et des sourires, la fin de l'équipe, la fin de « nous ».

- Merci, Mme Bonassera. Vous pouvez disposer, nous en avons terminé.»

En sortant ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir : c'était l'heure des adieux. A l'origine, Stella n'était revenue à New York que pour le mariage.  
« Il est temps que je vous quitte. Ça a été un réel plaisir de vous revoir, malgré les temps sombres qu'on vient de traverser. Cette ville m'a fait bien trop souffrir, il est temps que je la quitte pour de bon, dit-elle d'une triste voix.  
- Attend ! lui cria Danny au moment où elle commençait à partir dans le long couloir. Nous aussi on a une annonce à vous faire, poursuivit-il en entourant sa femme de son bras, nous partons vivre dans le Montana. Nous ne nous sentons pas capable de recommencer à vivre comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé.  
- Et avec ce deuxième enfant qui va naître, ajouta la femme au ventre arrondi, nous avons longuement réfléchi, et ça ne peut plus durer, on ne peut plus se permettre de risquer notre vie tous les jours. Vous comprenez ? On ne peut risquer qu'ils se retrouvent seuls un jour. Vous allez sincèrement nous manquer. »  
Sid ne resta pas non plus lui aussi, même s'il resta très énigmatique sur la raison de son départ, il finit par leur dire que toute cette histoire l'avait fait réfléchir, qu'il devait profiter de la vie, aussi courte soit-elle.

« Puisque c'est l'heure des adieux, je vous fais les miennes, je retourne chez les infiltrés. Et même si je ne vous ai pas connu très longtemps, je crois que je vais vous regretter, dit Lovato avec un carton dans les mains, un carton peu rempli. Elle n'était pas là depuis longtemps, c'était donc normal. Cependant, un élément retient particulièrement l'attention de ses camarades. Même si elle ne l'avait pas dit, cette photo, d'elle et Don sur un toit de New York où une table magnifiquement bien dressée trônait au milieu de dizaines de bougies, leur révéla la seule et véritable raison de son départ : ce lieu sans lui n'est plus pareil ces murs, ces bureaux, ces salles ne feraient que lui rappeler qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là.

Au bout du compte, il n'y eu que Sheldon qui resta. Ils en déduisirent tous que c'était parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller se réfugier pour oublier.  
Parce que, en réalité, s'ils reprenaient leur ancienne vie, qu'ils décidaient d'en changer ou qu'ils voulaient tout simplement la vivre pleinement, au fond, ce qu'ils souhaitent réellement, c'était oublier.

En partant, ils aperçurent chacun leur tour la fille de Jo, comme une âme perdue, être interrogée par des spécialistes. Elle semblait sombrer dans une grave dépression. Ils savent tous, en la voyant comme ça, que même s'ils le voulaient, ils ne pourraient rien faire pour elle.  
Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard, peu importe où ils étaient tous, qu'ils apprirent son décès dans le journal. Folle de chagrin et de regrets, la jeune fille s'était pendue pour rejoindre sa mère qu'elle aimait tant.

Une autre fin a été écrite, la voici :

« Bien, merci beaucoup Docteur Hawkes, vous pouvez rejoindre les autres.

- J'espère vous avoir aidé dans votre enquête. »

C'était peu de temps après le drame du mariage. Ce matin-là, ils devaient enterrer Mac et Christine Taylor. Il y avait tous les invités du mariage ainsi que plusieurs policiers et militaires, des connaissances de Mac sans doute. Dans « l'équipe », ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour rester après, rien qu'entre eux, pour clore cette histoire sur leurs tombes, pour tourner la page.

L'enterrement s'annonçait aussi beau que ce qu'aurait dû être le mariage, tout était à l'honneur des défunts que l'on aimait tant. Il y avait d'abord eu une cérémonie militaire pour Mac. Mais contrairement à celles auxquelles ils assistaient d'habitude, il n'y avait aucune veuve perdue dans un éternel chagrin pour recevoir le drapeau. C'était une très belle cérémonie, plusieurs personnes haut-placées avait fait de grands discours pour honorer la bravoure dont il avait fait preuve dans sa vie. Mais, les seuls discours sincères qui parlaient de la beauté de la personne étaient les leurs : des paroles dont ils se souviendraient des années plus tard, les mêmes qui leurs rappelleraient la merveilleuse personne qu'ils avaient connue.

Puis, il y a en a eu une pour Christine, et même si ils la connaissaient peu, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sentir une autre partie d'eux être enterrée avec elle. Elle était pleine de vie, généreuse et aimante. C'était ce qu'ils aimaient chez elle, ce que lui aimait. Maintenant, ils étaient sûrement réunis ensemble, dans un monde plus doux. Pour eux, c'était fini : le drame était derrière eux, comme pour tous les invités extérieurs à ce groupe qui s'était bâti au cours des années. Mais pour l'équipe, ce n'était pas fini. Ce ne serait jamais fini malgré ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ou espérer.

Alors qu'ils étaient enfin seuls dans le cimetière, une silhouette est arrivée. Elle était vêtue de noir, comme nous tous. Elle avait dû attendre à l'écart la fin de l'enterrement avant de venir, elle savait qu'on serait encore là. C'était Ellie, la fille de Jo.

Ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment-là : il y avait ce pincement au cœur, cette compassion pour elle, mais pourtant ils pleuraient l'homme qui avait sa mère.

Elle s'était joint au groupe, elle ne disait rien. On pouvait tout juste remarquer une larme glisser lentement sur sa joue, elle regrettait la mort de Mac, ça se voyait, même si il avait tué sa mère.

Ils sont tous restés plusieurs minutes comme ça, et sont repartit aussi simplement, les uns après les autres. La jeune enfant commençait à repartir comme elle avait dû venir, à pied, mais Danny lui proposa de la ramenée en ville. Il ne rajouta rien d'autre, il ne savait rien d'autres. Il pouvait la ramener avec eux mais il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer après. Elle avait déjà été adoptée, elle venait de perdre sa mère, être adoptée une nouvelle fois serait une douleur supplémentaire.

L'arrivée fut des plus silencieuses. Chacun s'inquiétaient, sans vraiment le dire, ils s'apprêtaient à remettre une enfant fragilisée aux services sociaux, il faudrait du temps, mais peut être qu'un jour elle reprendra une vie normale, mais il y avait peu d'espoir.


End file.
